


What if I told you my Secret

by alpha_korra



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom!Lena, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Magic cock/strap, Penetrative Sex, Smut, Takes place after the 100th episode, Top!Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_korra/pseuds/alpha_korra
Summary: This is an emotional rollercoaster. You need to buckle up before you take this ride, my friend.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 203





	What if I told you my Secret

Lena was making tea for herself when she saw the flicker in the mirror of her living room. First, she blatantly ignored it. She brewed the tea with hot water and let it simmer. Once the tea was done, she poured some for herself in a cup and was about to move on with her day when she again noticed the flicker. This time it was stronger. 

She kept her cup on the side table as she approached the mirror cautiously. She knew it could be another plan of Lex’s to kill her. Or even worse, a hidden camera somewhere around the mirror. But she had no idea what she was about to witness. 

When she came face to face with it, it seemed completely normal with her reflection staring at her back.

Suddenly, the colours of the mirror changed. Lena was taken aback as she was looking at herself but not exactly her. This version of her looked darker, heinous even and then Lena noticed something which shook her in a terrifying way. 

_Metallo heart. She has no heart._

The other Lena looked at her almost numbly as she spoke up, “I’m from the mirror dimension which in your scientific term would be an alternate universe. I’m here to warn you of something. Something very important before you commit the same mistake as I did.”

“What are you talking about?! And how do I know this is not some new game of Lex’s?”

To that, the mirror Lena smiled, a smile which didn’t quite reach her eyes.

She then replied, “I knew you’d question my authenticity, not that I blame you for it. Here is your proof.”

Lena’s eyes then fell on a blue hair-ribbon which nobody else knew of. No one but her own self. It was her mother’s gift and when she was with her in Ireland, she used to wear it all the time.

She stopped wearing it when her mother died and had kept it hidden with her ever since.

Lena’s eyes threatened to water and she choked on her next words, “Alright...I believe you. But what exactly are you trying to warn me of?”

“It would be easier for me to transfer the exact experience to you or else you won’t believe me”

And before Lena could understand what exactly the mirror Lena meant by that, she was blasted with a powerful energy and all of a sudden, she was experiencing everything which happened in the alternate universe.

_Kara was here._

* * *

_“I won’t hurt you, Lena”_

_“Then you’ll die screaming”_

Kara thought, in excruciating pain, “What if..” 

Lena was blasting the Kryptonite beam on Kara without any restrain in the alternate universe.

She stopped all of a sudden while Kara was almost at the verge of passing out. 

“You know, before you die, I want to do one act of mercy. What is your last wish, Supergirl?”

Kara looked upwards from where she was lying, meeting Lena’s gaze as she said, “I wanna make love to you.”

Lena’s eyes widened in shock. She definitely wasn’t expecting this to be Supergirl's last wish.

* * *

“Let’s get this over with, quickly, ” Lena muttered, unable to avert her gaze from Kara’s naked form. 

Kara, on the other hand, had her gaze fixated on the metallo heart pierced inside the soft skin right above Lena’s areola. Tears fell freely from her eyes as Kara gently touched the skin throbbing underneath the green of the metallo.

Lena hissed, swatting her hand away, “I don’t need your sympathy nor your pity. Let’s get this over with, as quickly as possible.”

Kara gulped down her tears, nodding gently. 

Her hand gently touched the crook of Lena’s neck. Lena shivered under her gentle touch. Kara was looking directly in her eyes and then she was laying on top of Lena. 

Her suit changed into a strap-on at her will but then she asked, “Is this ok?”

“It doesn’t matter. Just get this over with.”

“It does matter to me. Is this ok?”

Lena's eyes shined with something Kara hadn’t seen in this alternate version of Lena.

“Yes”

Slowly Kara entered Lena’s molten bliss, feeling every inch of her shaft disappear into velvety softness. 

She couldn’t help but tear up at how soft Lena was. How warm Lena was. How tight Lena was. As if she was just meant for her.

Kara couldn’t help but sprinkle kisses on Lena’s neck and then her jawline as she started moving her hips meeting Lena’s rhythm beneath her. 

She looked at Lena’s face as her eyes kept on getting softer with each thrust, each push and pull, each plunge.

Lena’s legs wrapped around Kara’s waist pulling her even deeper. Rao, such bliss. 

At this point, Kara was desperately wanting to press her lips on Lena’s but that was too intimate. Only reserved for lovers. And she didn’t know if Lena would get mad for it. So, instead she kissed her forehead and then her cheeks one by one and finally her nose.

Lena’s eyes shimmered for the very first time and she tried to stop her tears from falling. 

Her voice sounded hoarse as she said, “Where were you when Lillian experimented on me and turned me into this?”

Kara's voice broke slightly because of her tears falling now.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there when it mattered. I should have protected you. I should have been here. Right beside you. Loving you each day. Every day. Because……..I love you so much. And in another reality, I had promised I’d protect you no matter what. I haven’t told that version of you this secret but here I’m,” Kara confessed as she thrust inside Lena hitting her cervix, “Kill me if you must. But let me love you properly before you do so.”

Lena was coming undone as she cried with the intensity of the love-making and the confession.

Kara helped her ride her orgasm but then Lena was pulling her for an oh-so-soft kiss. Her lips tasted like petals of roses with a hint of mint.

Kara gently licked her lower lip and then her upper lip and finally used her tongue to explore Lena’s mouth. 

Lena’s walls clenched deliciously around Kara’s shaft and now it was Kara’s turn. She groaned in Lena’s mouth as she came filling Lena up.

When both of them recovered from their orgasms, Kara touched her forehead lightly with Lena’s.

“I love you, Lena. Now, you can go ahead and kill me.”

Lena’s voice was barely above a whisper at this point.

“Leave…”

Kara looked at her with complete and utter shock, “What, why? I’m not leaving you here alone.”

“Leave…..Never come back to this world. I don’t have anything to offer you in this reality but just pain.”

“No, Lena, wait! I can fix-”

But it was too late. Lena used a portal to teleport Kara in the original world.

* * *

  
  


A tear fell down her cheek as Lena of this world experienced everything. 

Then the mirror Lena told her, “This was my first and last act of kindness I did in my world. I hope you do better than I did.”

Lena’s voice quivered, “Wait! What do you mean by that?!”

But the mirror Lena started disappearing, “I’ve used all my life energy to show you what happened here and now it’s time for me to say goodbye. I hope you follow your heart unlike I did.”

And then she vanished completely. Lena was again looking at her normal reflection, crying miserably.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
